Daybreak: An Untold Story
by Brengzeck 014
Summary: Sebuah Chapter Spesial dari [Daybreak] tentang pengalaman pertama Naruto di hari kasih sayang. Sekaligus untuk meramaikan Event #ValentineFI2020.


"Haaaa."

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda setinggi 5'5 kaki menghela nafas panjang baru saja menyelesaikan satu misi lagi dari Sirzechs Lucifer. Sebuah misi pembasmian kelompok kecil iblis yang diam-diam ingin melakukan kudeta dibawah komando Golongan Pengikut Empat Raja Iblis Terdahulu.

Dia berjalan keluar dari bangunan yang sudah hancur dilalap api. Di belakangnya berjalan mengekor pria jangkung berambut coklat yang dipangkas rapi kebelakang.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, _Fuku-Taichō_!" seru Naruto datar mengingat baru saja melakukan tindakan pembunuhan berpuluh-puluh iblis.

"Anda juga, _Taichō_."

Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat, tak ingin berkomentar lebih.

"Jadi, ada rencana malam ini?"

Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

"Eh, serius? Anda tidak tahu?"

"Tahu apa?" Naruto akhirnya buka suara.

"Ah, lupakan saja, _Taichō_."

"Aneh."

Naruto mengangkat bahu heran. Setahunya tak ada yang penting hari ini, misi seperti biasa, melaporkan misi, kemudian beristirahat untuk kembali ke rutinitas biasa selain misi dari Sirzechs Lucifer, menjaga dan memastikan keamanan dari _Ojou-sama_ Rias Gremory.

Ya, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Orang terpercaya pemimpin Dunia Bawah Sirzechs Lucifer, kapten divisi elit spesialis misi pemusnahan sekaligus pelindung dari pewaris klan Gremory.

Memang di kalangan iblis tak banyak yang tahu tentang Naruto, namun di kalangan para petinggi maupun tetua klan Dunia Bawah, Naruto merupakan salah satu aset penting. Kuat di usia remaja, patuh, profesional dalam misi dan terpercaya. Tak terhitung misi yang telah sukses diselesaikan olehnya. Benar-benar sebuah sebuah senjata sempurna untuk kejayaan Bangsa Iblis.

Namun, diantara sekian banyak fakta tentang Naruto. Ada beberapa yang hanya diketahui sedikit orang, salah satunya adalah dia mencintai Rias Gremory.

_'Memang ini hari apa?' _

Naruto masih bertanya-tanya tentang itu, penasaran. Pada akhirnya karena kunjung tak mendapat jawaban, dia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang,

_'Mungkin Karin tahu_._ Lagipula sudah seminggu aku tak mengunjunginya._'

Setelah memutuskan rencana malam ini, Naruto segera mempercepat langkah menuju titik pertemuan divisinya dalam misi ini. Dia harus memberi beberapa arahan sederhana sebelum melaporkan hasil misi kepada Sirzechs Lucifer dan misinya selesai.

* * *

Melompat dari bangunan ke bangunan, tujuan Naruto sekarang adalah kediaman Karin Andrealphus di pinggiran wilayah Gremory. Dia harus cepat karena malam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 waktu Dunia Bawah. Tinggal dua jam lagi tanggal akan berganti dan apa yang penting terjadi hari ini takkan bisa dilakukan esok hari.

Naruto masih penasaran dengan maksud pertanyaan Wakilnya tadi. Tentang apakah dia ada acara malam ini. Dalam banyak hal, terutama yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan tugas dan kehidupannya, Naruto agak buta. Bahkan di otaknya hanya didominasi tiga hal.

Misi, Tugas dan Rias Gremory.

Dia mengerang kesal. "Argh! Karin benar, aku harus lebih peduli pada hal-hal lain juga." Rutuknya untuk diri sendiri.

Tak ingin membuang waktu banyak, Naruto mempercepat lajunya menuju kediaman sahabatnya.

* * *

"Hari Valentine?"

"Iya, bodoh! Hari ini tanggal 14 Februari. Hari Valentine di Dunia Manusia."

Karin Andrealphus benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan pukulan ke kepala perak sahabatnya yang baru saja bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi polos sambil memiringkan kepala.

Karin adalah perempuan iblis yang cantik di akhir belasan. Rambut merahnya dibiarkan tergerai sampai ke punggung. Kacamata yang sekedar hiasan bertengger manis di pangkal hidung.

Sayangnya, kecantikan Karin harus berkurang oleh kerutan di kening karena kebodohan Naruto.

"Apa itu hari Valentine? Apa pentingnya hari itu?"

"Astaga!"

Karin menepuk keras jidatnya yang mengkerut. Dia sudah pasrah tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi untuk menggambarkan sosok Naruto.

"Demi ibu para iblis! Sebenarnya kepala perakmu itu isinya apa saja, _Baka_ Naruto?"

"Hm—"

"Berhenti!" sela Karin cepat. "Jangan dilanjutkan. Aku sudah tahu apa yang ingin kau ucapkan ... Misi, misi, misi, tugas, tugas, tugas dan Rias pasti."

"Nah, itu kau tahu."

"Gah, berisik!" teriak Karin kembali kesal.

Naruto mengerjap dan kemudian memperhatikan Karin yang berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu berjalan ke lemari di sudut ruangan, mengacak-ngacak isinya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dihias sedemikian rupa.

Sekarang ini mereka berada di kamar Karin. Jika ini adalah dunia yang normal, maka akan salah bisa dua insan berbeda gender berada dalam satu kamar. Sayangnya, ini dunia yang sama sekali tak normal. Iblis, Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Vampir, Naga dan mahluk mitos lainnya berkeliaran bebas tanpa sepengetahuan manusia biasa. Bukan hanya itu, menghidupkan manusia yang sudah mati pun bisa.

Poin tambahan, Naruto dan Karin adalah sahabat. Mereka sudah tak aneh lagi bisa berada di kamar yang sama, bahkan kadang tidur bersama kalau-kalau Naruto terlalu malas kembali ke kamarnya di mansion Gremory.

"Ini, ambil!" Karin menyodorkan kotak tadi ke Naruto yang duduk di kursi meja riasnya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto menerima kotak tersebut kemudian melihat ke Karin.

"Coklat." Jawabnya singkat terlebih dulu sebelum menjelaskan makna dibalik memberikan coklat di tanggal 14 Februari. "Hari Valentine atau hari kasih sayang. Di hari ini, orang yang merayakannya akan memberikan coklat kepada orang yang mereka sayangi dan cintai. Sebagai sahabatku yang aku sayangi, aku memberikanmu coklat. Rias juga tadi sudah keberi satu."

Naruto masih belum terlalu _ngeh_. Dasar otaknya yang isinya cuma didominasi oleh tiga hal tadi, sedangkan hal lain ditaruh entah kemana di sudut dalam sana.

"Mau lebih jelas. Baca di sana, halaman empat puluh." Perintah Karin datar hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah datar juga oleh Naruto.

Meletakkan sekotak coklat pemberian Karin di atas meja rias, Naruto kemudian mengambil buku yang dimaksud, membuka halaman yang diperintahkan Karin dan mulai membacanya. Itu adalah diari Karin, pada halaman tersebut dia menulis beberapa hal tentang hari Valentine dan berharap Naruto bisa paham makna hari tersebut.

Beberapa kali, Naruto memasang wajah berpikir keras di sela-sela kegiatan membacanya.

Sampai akhirnya Naruto seperti memahami sesuatu, dia dengan cepat meletakkan buku tersebut kemudian menoleh ke Karin yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan disana.

"Sudah paham?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. "Karin—" dia berdiri dan meletakkan tangan di kedua pundak sahabatnya yang berjengit karena tindakan tiba-tibanya. "Kau masih punya bahan membuat coklat, kan?"

"Memang kau bisa membuat satu?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir aku ini sebodoh apa memasak cemilan manis itu saja tak bisa, huh?"

"Heh, sepertinya ada yang sangat bersemangat."

"Gah, berisik! Ayo cepat bikin! Waktu semakin sempit!"

Seperti kata Karin, Naruto benar-benar bersemangat untuk merayakan Valentine ini, yang bisa dibilang adalah pertama kalinya.

Otak Naruto yang dibilang Karin cuma didominasi tiga hal sepertinya mulai terbuka. Valentine, coklat, orang yang disayang dan dicintai, dia bisa memanfaatkan momen langka ini.

Naruto memang memiliki perasaan pada Rias. Namun, baru dia dan Karin yang tahu. Perasaan tersebut sudah lumayan lama mengendap di hati Naruto dan belum pernah diungkapkan secara langsung.

Ada dua alasan Naruto tak pernah mengatakannya, dan Karin tahu keduanya. Karena itulah Karin sebagai sahabat Naruto berusaha membantunya disini. Terkadang Karin hanya bisa meringis dalam hati melihat Naruto hanya bisa melirik dan tersenyum di dekat Rias.

Dia sudah beberapa kali memaksa Naruto mengucapakannya di depan Rias, namun terhalang oleh dua alasan tadi. Dia jadi gemas sendiri oleh Naruto, ingin mengatainya pengecut juga tak bisa karena alasannya memiliki dasar kuat kenapa menjadi penghalang besar.

Karin melirik sedih Naruto yang begitu bersemangat dan fokus dalam pembuatan coklatnya, membuatnya larut dalam ingatan bagaimana Naruto selama ini bertindak di samping Rias agar bisa peka.

Dia agak lama seperti itu sampai suara Naruto mengalihkan dunianya.

"Woy, Karin!"

"Ah, iya iya. Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Karin sedikit malu tertangkap basah melalum tadi.

Naruto memandang sedikit aneh sahabatnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala mengabaikan hal tersebut untuk saat ini. Bukan hal penting juga.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk menghias bagian atas coklatnya nanti? Buah-buahan atau toping apalah itu."

Karin menjawab cepat. "Tentu saja ada. Tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan."

Naruto hanya melirik sebentar sahabat kepala merahnya. Ekspresi Karin tadi agaknya tak bisa dia abaikan setelah menyelesaikan urusan coklat dan Valentine.

Tak lama kemudian Karin akhirnya datang membawa apa yang dia minta. Segera dia melanjutkan kegiatan membuat coklatnya.

Menghitung total waktu pembuatan, Naruto menghabiskan sejam lebih. Dia atas meja makan, dua bungkusan berukuran sedang tengah Naruto berikan sentuhan akhir.

Menyiapkan selembar kartu ucapan, dia mulai menulis pesan yang ingin disampaikan bersama coklat tersebut.

Di sisi lain meja, Karin mengerutkan kening. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

Tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, Naruto menjawab. "Ini sudah setengah dua belas. Biasanya _Ojou-sama _sudah beristirahat setelah berlatih bersama Himejima-san. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan pesan untuk _Ojou-sama _dan berharap dia mengerti maksud pesanku."

Karin menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Namun terganggu pada satu hal.

"Masih memanggil Rias dengan sebutan _Ojou-sama_, heh? Padahal sudah kubilang kalau cuma berdua, panggil saja dia Rias atau Rias-chan."

"Maaf, kebiasan sulit dihilangkan." Tutur Naruto datar.

"Haaaah." Karin mendesah pasrah. "Pantas saja Rias tak sadar dengan perasaanmu. Padahal kau sudah tahu mimpinya ingin dianggap sebagai Rias, bukan Rias Gremory."

"Dan itulah alasan kenapa melakukan ini, Karin."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Naruto yang sudah selesai menulis pesannya cepat-cepat melipat kartu ucapan tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak coklat untuk Rias.

Mengembalikan pandangan ke Karin, mata Naruto yang tadinya bersinar semangat mulai meredup. Salahkan Karin yang topik pembicaraan yang dibuka cukup menyakitkan.

Topik tentang bagaimana hampir semua tindakannya pada Rias bukan karena sekedar tugas melindungi dan mengawal gadis itu yang diberikan Sirzechs Lucifer untuknya, melainkan adanya perasaan khusus pada Rias.

Di awal-awal dia mungkin menuruti semua kemaungan Rias, ataupun rela melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan sang _Ojou-sama _aman. Barulah kurang dari setahun lalu perubahan terjadi seiring pandangan Naruto berubah ke Rias, bukan hanya sekedar _Ojou-sama _yang harus dilindungi. Melainkan gadis muda yang harus dia lindungi karena rasa sukanya.

Dia sangat ingin menyampaikan perasaannya pada Rias. Namun, ada dua alasan yang cukup kuat menghalangi tujuan tersebut.

"Aku dan _Ojou-sama _memiliki perbedaan yang sangat besar. Dari perbedaan itu saja aku sadar kalau perasaan ini bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sampai kapan pun dia hanya akan menganggapku sebagai pengawalnya, dan di masa depan bahkan bisa digantikan oleh Himejima-san dan anggota _Peerage _yang akan semakin bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu."

Karin mengerang kesal. "Percaya dirilah sedikit, bodoh!" umpatnya.

"Rias mungkin bertingkah cuek dan menganggapmu hanya sebatas pengawal jika bersama. Namun, kau tak tahu Rias seperti apa dia bersamaku ketika kau keluar menjalankan misi."

Naruto mengedipkan mata. Itu sesuatu yang belum diberitahukan Karin padanya. Tentang bagaimana Rias ketika mereka tidak bersama.

"Dia kadang kesal pada Lucifer-sama terlalu banyak memberimu misi. Itu membuat waktunya bersamamu berkurang. Ketika dia meminta Lucifer-sama memberhetikanmu jadi kapten, Lucifer-sama menolak dengan berbagai alasan dan itu membuat Rias-chan mengamuk. Bahkan pernah sekali dia tidak pulang ke mansion Gremory."

Naruto benar-benar tak tahu tentang. "_Ojou-sama _melakukan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia rindu masa-masa sebelum kau menjadi kapten. Saat kita bertiga sering berkumpul dan main bersama." Ujar Karin mengakhiri disambut oleh Naruto yang melebarkan mata. "Maka dari itu ... Tolonglah, Naruto. Beranikan dirimu untuk memberitahu Rias perasaanmu padanya. Mungkin jika kalian bersama, Lucifer-sama bisa memikirkan pengunduran dirimu dari divisi yang kau pimpin."

Naruto mengepal tangannya di atas meja. Karin yang melihatnya mengukir senyum kecil.

"Akan kuusahakan dalam waktu dekat ini." Tandas Naruto dengan nada final.

Senyum Karin makin lebar, bahkan terlihat lebih bahagia. Dengan satu dorongan kuat dia berhasil memompa semangat dan keinginan Naruto. Andai kata ini berhasil, mereka bertiga bisa berkumpul bersama lagi seperti dulu, mimpinya.

"Saran tambahan. Hilangkan ketakutanmu. Kau mungkin berpikir Rias hanya memandangmu lebih rendah. Tidak. Dia tak pernah begitu, kau bisa melihat bagaimana dia padaku. Padahal aku adalah iblis buangan klan Andrealphus."

Anggukan mantab disertai senyum menjadi jawaban Naruto sebelum berdiri dari kursi. Salah satu kotak coklat disana kemudian didorong ke hadapan Karin.

"Untukmu, sebagai sahabatku."

Karin terkekeh dan menerima kotak berisikan coklat tersebut. Dia sudah menduga itu untuknya, lagipula di Dunia Bawah hanya dirinya dan Rias yang dia ketahui memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Naruto. Sisanya hanya sekedar kerja sama, bahkan Sirzechs Lucifer sendiri hanya dianggap atasan.

"Wah, terima kasih, _Baka_ Naru!"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan milik Rias?"

Naruto diam sejenak.

"Ya, mungkin hanya akan kutaruh pada meja dekat tempat tidur di kamarnya. Setidaknya dia perlu membaca pesan yang kutulis sebelum memberitahukan perasaanku padanya."

"Bagus, bagus!" seru Karin semangat dengan ide sahabatnya. "Selamat malam dan selamat berjuang, Naruto."

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi Naruto segera bertolak menuju mansion Gremory.

* * *

Naruto melompat naik menuju balkon lantai tiga bagian belakang mansion Gremory. Balkon yang merupakan bagian dari kamar Rias. Hanya saja pintu yang terbuat dari kaca tebal itu telah dikunci dari dalam dan ketika mengintip melalui celah kecil, dia benar bahwa Rias sudah tertidur lelap.

Tak kehabisan akal, Naruto mengaktifkan teknik teleport miliknya.

Ketika sudah berada dalam kamar yang hanya mendapatkan cahaya dari bulan buatan dari jendela dan ventilasi, Naruto berjalan tanpa menciptakan banyak suara agar tak membangunkan Rias.

Meletakkan kotak coklat untuk pada tempat yang diinginkan, Naruto menatap sejenak wajah damai Rias yang tertidur pulas.

_'Sudah kuduga.' _Naruto terkekeh dalam hati mendapati setumpuk pakaian termasuk pakaian dalam di sudut ranjang Rias. _'Kebiasaan memang sulit dihilangkan.' _

"Selamat malam dan mimpi indah, Rias." Gumam Naruto pelan untuk kali pertama sejak beberapa tahun tidak memakai panggilan biasanya untuk Rias.

Puas menyaksikan wajah gadis yang mengisi hatinya, dan sedikit mencium aroma parfum yang kadang membuatnya lupa pada dunia, Naruto menyelesaikan kunjungannya—penyusupannya. Dia meninggalkan kamar Rias dengan cara yang sama ketika masuk. Bedanya, dia langsung kembali ke apartemen Karin di pinggiran wilayah Gremory.

* * *

Kesunyian kamar Rias terkikis oleh suara pintu yang berdecit sangat pelan.

Seseorang berjalan masuk ke kamar menuju langsung ke samping tempat tidur, tempat dimana kotak berisikan coklat dan pesan Naruto berada.

Sosoknya tak terlihat jelas karena kurangnya cahaya yang masuk. Semakin gelap ketika bulan di atas langit ditutupi awan.

Sosok itu mengambil kotak yang tergeletak di atas meja samping rajang Rias, kemudian dalam satu kali remukkan, dia menghancurkannya.

"Coklat Valentine, ya?"

Dia menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Dengan mata iblis yang lebih tajam, dia bisa melihat dalam gelap seolah ada lampu disana mencari sesuatu lain yang bisa saja ditinggalkan Naruto.

Merasa tak ada lagi yang ditinggalkan Naruto selain coklat tadi, dia segera meninggalkan kamar Rias dengan satu gumaman penuh kebencian.

"Apapun yang terjadi, kalian tak boleh bersatu."

* * *

Pada akhirnya pesan yang seharusnya menjadi awal usaha Naruto tak pernah tersampaikan kepada Rias bersama coklat tanda kasih sayang dan cinta tersebut.

Akibat dari itu, hari-hari setelahnya berjalan seperti biasa bagi Naruto dan Rias. Bahkan Naruto merasa bahwa Rias semakin menghindarinya. Itu membuat Naruto berpikir kalau Rias tersinggung pada pesan tersebut.

Bahkan tidak adanya respon berarti dari Rias dalam seminggu membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa perasaannya memang benar bertepuk sebelah tangan. Itu membuatnya hancur dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi, ingin berbicara ke Rias selalu ada saja penghalang yang muncul. Entah itu misi dari Sirzechs, ataupun ketika bebas giliran Rias yang memiliki kegiatan penting.

Mengambil bulan bahkan tahun, kehancuran Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dimulai dari penghianatan wakil kaptennya yang berakibat pada pencopotan pangkat kapten. Walaupun itu akhirnya bisa membuat Naruto kembali menjalani hari-hari bersama Rias dan Karin, Rias seperti semakin menghindarinya.

Rias seperti hanya fokus pada pelatihan dan paling satu atau dua kali bertemu di apartemen Karin. Kalaupun bertemu, setiap kali melihat wajah Rias hati Naruto terasa seperti ditusuk pedang tak terlihat, bahkan jika Rias tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Walau begitu, Naruto tetap mempertahankan perasaannya meskipun begitu sakit.

Bahkan ketika sudah memakan tahun dan sudah tak berada di Dunia Bawah lagi karena sebuah insiden.

Dia berjuang mati-matian untuk kembali ke Dunia Bawah dan pelukan Rias Gremory. Tidak peduli apapun kecuali itu. Dia bahkan melupakan semua yang dimiliki selain Rias Gremory.

Dia menjadi seorang budak cinta sejati yang terus m_enyemogakan sebuah_ _ketidakmungkinan_.

* * *

_._

_._

_**Daybreak: An Untold Story**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Naruto dan High School DxD milik penciptanya masing-masing.

_**Rate: T semi-M**_

_**Genre: **__Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort. _

_**Warn: **__AU, AT, AR, OOC, _Mungkin mengandung_ Spoiler _dari cerita utama_ [Daybreak], _Mungkin Garing_, _Mungkin Jelek_, Etc. _

_**Pairing: [**__Naruto U.__**x **__Rias G.] _Pffffttt—Ngimpi!

.

.

* * *

Terbangun oleh suara burung di sore hari, Naruto mengerang pelan. Matanya menangkap langit sudah berwarna jingga kemerahan.

"Mimpi tadi membuatku ketiduran hingga sore." Keluhnya sambil mengucek mata.

Naruto sekarang berada di lantai teratas apartemennya di Kyoto. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai menyukai tidur siang di taman buatan di puncak apartemennya.

Mengambil ponsel pintar yang tergelatak pada rumput buatan di sampingnya, Naruto melihat bahwa ada tiga pesan masuk. Mengabaikan pesan tersebut, mata birunya fokus pada tanggal hari ini.

"Huh, pantas saja memimpikan itu. Ternyata besok tanggal 14 februari."

Akan salah bila Naruto menyebutnya mimpi. Itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak ingatan yang ingin dia lupakan. Ingatan tentang bagaimana dia dan hidupnya dirusak. Rusak karena lupa bahwa dia memiliki keluarga yang bahkan tak perlu bertindak sedemikian rupa agar mengerti perasaan dan keinginannya.

Naruto menggeleng pelan untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang mimpi barusan dari benaknya.

"Ah, brengsek!" umpatnya kesal sendiri tak jelas kepada siapa dan untuk apa itu. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

Dia segera bangkit masih memegangi ponselnya yang mana di layar kuncinya masih memperlihat pemberitahuan tiga pesan masuk. Tiga pesan dan salah satunya dia beri nama spesial pertanda bahwa orang tersebut sangat berharga untuknya.

"Membuat beberapa coklat untuk mereka sepertinya bisa membuatku melupakan yang pertama."

Keputusan akhirnya diambil Naruto untuk kedua kalinya merayakan hari kasih sayang esok hari setelah yang pertama berakhir menyakitkan, menyedihkan dan membuatnya hancur.

Dia segera menuju dapur di lantai dasar dan berharap memiliki bahan untuk membuat beberapa coklat. Kalaupun tak ada, dia bisa keluar membeli di supermarket terdekat, lagipula masih ada waktu sehari sebelum hari H.

Perayaan hari kasih sayang yang pertama Naruto mungkin berakhir tak sesuai keinginan. Kasih sayang dan cintanya dibalas kebencian teramat sangat hingga harus diselesaikan dengan cara kekerasan.

Namun, itu bukan berarti Naruto tak bisa merayakan untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagipula sekarang dia sudah memiliki keluarga yang kasih sayang mereka tidak perlu diragukan lagi, bahkan rela menantang prinsip mutlak kehidupan yang sudah lebih dari cukup dia jadikan bukti bahwa kasih sayang mereka melebihi apapun.

Lebih spesial lagi, Naruto sekarang memiliki kekasih yang dia cintai dan balas mencintanya berkali-kali lipat.

Persetan dengan yang pertama itu.

Naruto hanya akan menyimpannya untuk diri sendiri—mungkin Madara sudah tahu—dan dibiarkan mengendap hingga waktu menghilangkannya secara permanen.

Ingatan tentang sebuah kisah di hari kasih sayang yang pertama kalinya bagi Naruto berakhir sangat menyedihkan, dan dia bersumpah.

Takkan menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

* * *

_**Oke, Done!**_

* * *

**Author Brengzeck Note: **Bangsad, bangsad! Saya nyerah. Ini bukan genre saya. Jadi maaf kalau garing, gaje, bikin sakit mata dan lain-lain.

Oke. Ini adalah Cerita untuk meramaikan Event **#ValentineFI2020**. Sekaligus cerita sampingan tentang satu dari sekian banyak masa-masa bucin Naruto Lucifer di Cerita utama **[Daybreak] **pada Rias Gremory, atau ini mungkin bisa disebut **Spin-Off **atau semacamnya.

Dapat _Spiler_? Sudah ada peringatan bahwa ada Spoiler disini, jadi silahkan dinikmati ya ...

Bagian akhir cerita diatas setting waktunya sudah pasti lebih maju daripada setting waktu cerita utama [**Daybreak**] di Chapter terbaru. Di **[Daybreak] **chapter 44 sekarang berada di musim panas, sedangkan yang diatas adalah bulan februari. Namun tak jelas setahun dari setting waktu di **[Daybreak] **atau lebih.

Terakhir. Jika ada yang berminat gabung di Grup WhatsApp Fanfiction Indonesia atau disingkat [FI]—Rata² Authornya ada kode itu di depan Penname mereka—kalian bisa kirim PM ke Adminya yaitu Author **Einz-Zwei **atau sekarang Penname **FI **biji-bijian apalah itu. Atau kalau gak mau ribet. Lempar di Review atau PM saya saja. PM lebih bagus sepertinya.

Oke. Sekian dulu One-shot ambur adul ini.

Saya mau tidur cantik bersama Dedek Wendy dan Dedek Scheherazade setelah bermain-main sebentar dengan Dedek² Loli di Azur Lane.

Salam Lolicon dari Author Pinggiran pengidap Lolicon tingkat akut stadium akhir kadar tinggi tak tertolong ini.

—**BUKAN PEDO, BGSD!**

_Ciao~_


End file.
